baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sierra
|image1 = Sierra_Portrait_Render.png|caption1 = We don't accept failure in this classroom!|sprite_based = Baldi, Baldina|species = 2D Drawing|gender = Female|job = Teacher|affilation = School Faculty|threat_level = None - (When she's neutral or when the player solves all 8 of her questions.) Medium/High - (When the player gets 4 or more problems wrong)|likes = Her Job, Biology, Zoology|dislikes = Failure, Kids getting her problems wrong|description = She may be one of our best teachers in the school, as she's able to teach two subjects in one class. Only problem is that she dislikes FAILURE.|creator = Midevalknight (Midi Roblox)}}'''Sierra '''is the Zoology and Biology teacher at Here School. She appears in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning Appearance She appears to be a woman who is the same height as Baldi, who has blonde hair with a red ponytail holder, a blue dress with a red band, dark blue pants, brown shoes, and she wears a necklace with a green leaf-shaped stone. Mechanics She will start off in one of the classrooms, waiting for the player, and as soon as they enter the classroom, she will wave at the player and introduce them to the BioZoo Pad, a tablet similar to the YCTP, but made by a different company, which will be used to do the quizzes that she'll give you. Once she introduces the pad to you, she will ask you if you would like to take a quiz. If you choose No, then she will just tell the player that maybe they can take it the next time she see them. The tests are only optional, as you don't really have to do them. If you choose Yes, you will be taken to the BioZoo Pad's interface. You will have 8 questions to do, which involve choosing the name of the plant or animal that appears onscreen. If you manage to solve all 8, you will receive a 30-second immunity, making it so that whenever you come in contact with It's a Bully, Playtime, TPotT, Baldi, etc., you will be immune to them. There will be a rare chance that while taking the quiz, one of the questions will be corrupted, making it unanswerable. If the player were to miss three questions, nothing will happen, but If the player were to miss four or more of the questions, Sierra will get mad at the player and her pupils will change to red. She will scold the player by telling them that she doesn't accept failures in her class, and will proceed to pull out a button and press it. This will cause a big boxing glove to fly out and push the player out of the classroom, knocking them out for 25 seconds. Sierra will then go invisible and leave the classroom without being noticed by the player. Quotes "Oh, hi there! Welcome to my biology and zoology class. My name is Sierra. Ready for your first lesson?" - when greeting the player "Okay then. I guess we'll do the lesson the next time I see you." - If the player chooses No "Welcome to the BioZoo Pad. It's like the You Can Think Pad, but it's made by a different company. This will be used to help you learn the many different plants and animals. Once you've completed all 8 questions correctly, I'll reward you" - Sierra, explaining the BioZoo Pad. "Okay, let's see how you did." - Sierra, checking your work. "Wow, you solved every single problem correctly! Here's your reward! Hopefully, I'll see you, next class, if you wish to do another lesson. See ya later!" - when the player completes the quiz will 0 wrong answers. "Well, you got some of the questions wrong, but don't worry. Maybe you'll do better next lesson." - when the player misses about 3 problems. "What is this I'm seeing? Am I seeing failure? We don't accept failure in this classroom!" - when the player fails by missing 4 or more problems. Gallery Sierra_Neutral.png|Sierra as she appears in-game. (Neutral) Sierra_Angry.png|Sierra, mad at the player for failing the quiz. Sierra_Button.gif|Sierra, pressing the button, sending a boxing glove to push the player out off her class. Boxing_Glove_Front.png|The Boxing Glove that flies straight for the player (Front View) Boxing_Glove_Side.png|The Boxing Glove that flies straight for the player (Side View) Boxing_Glove_Back.png|The Boxing Glove that flies straight for the player (Back View) BioZoo Pad.png|The BioZoo Pad Texture without the UI BioZoo_Pad_Screenshot.png|The BioZoo Pad as it appears in-game. Sierra_Portrait.png|Sierra's portrait as seen in the Principal's Office. Sierra.png|Sierra's original concept design. Trivia * The subjects Biology and Zoology were based on the subjects that the character, Alex teaches in Alex's Basics in Biology and Zoology * The BioZoo Pad is based on the Atari STPad, a tablet that was released in the 90s. * She is a character who's loosely based on Jade, Taylor Wells and Alex. * Unlike Jade or Alex, she doesn't turn into a monster or have a genocide mode. *Her hair was originally brown, she wore a necklace with a Lion instead of a leaf, wore a light blue shirt with a leaf on it, green shorts, and brown sandals. Category:Characters Category:Teachers Category:Midevalknight's Creations Category:Appears in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning Category:Appears in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning Full Game Category:Baldi's Basics v1.4.3